Inconceivable
by Loud-Little-Thing
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are faced with the notion that perhaps their really wasn’t any more too their relationship then what they had. One Shot.


Inconceivable

Mature Themes I guess.

yes there will be spelling mistakes for all you nazi's.

Disclaimer: Would you believe i owned Naruto if I said i did? Me neitehr.

* * *

The sweat from effort and frustration rolled off their backs. The blankets kicked off. Clothes strew across the room as they'd striped on their way to the mattress.

It wasn't hot. …well it was. It was hot, sticky and uncomfortable. But its wasn't arousing.

But they still persisted. Determined to find something the resembled sexual attraction in the other

But little things kept distracting them. Naruto couldn't help but notice the room smelt of body odour now. And the Uchia's hair kept getting in his eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had _ever_ clipped his toe nails. That was the fifth time the blonde had pricked his calf with those razor blades.

And so their tongue play was rather pathetic to what they'd expected.

They'd expected heat and amazing sensation of skin on skin.

Nope. The heat was from a forty minute long attempt at foreplay in a small room. The sensation of skin on skin was no different when they'd sparred shirtless less then six hours ago.

It wasn't supposed to be like this was it? Neither could tell. The few separate experiences that both had shared in that could vaguely bear a resemblance to fore play; were short and could jointly be counted on one hand. But surely their inexperience with other people should have made this one absurdly intense?!

Apparently not.

Naruto tried again to rise some kind of a reaction of out of the effort flushed Uchia with his tongue. Maybe if he bit on his neck a little? Maybe Sasuke was a masochist? Maybe Naruto was sadist?

That didn't work. Nor when Sasuke tried it the other way round.

So who was seme dammit? Someone had to be uke and like a little pain right? That's how this worked. Wasn't it?

They'd already switched positions several times. Naruto had ended up under Sasuke simply because he was tired and this was getting repetitive. But that didn't mean he wasn't trying.

They'd tried rubbing, thrusting, gripping- and nails kept catching on skin. Bones kept meeting and leaving them with bruises.

They kept muttering 'sorry' to each other when they had to pull apart because Sasuke had smashed his forehead into Naruto's nose by accident. Or when Naruto had almost suffocated the Uchia with some badly timed tongue action.

This was pathetic. Really, it was. And they both knew it.

But that didn't stop Naruto from wrapping his legs around the Uchia's waist or Sasuke from attempting to assume seme role again and rock his hips against the blonds.

They could accept the notion they simply weren't into other men. Easily. In fact they had accepted that more then twenty minutes ago when boxers were removed to view sad states of limp appendages.

But to conceive the _idea_ that they weren't into _each other_?!

Dammit! Why wasn't this working the way their minds had envisioned!

Actually, if Naruto thought about it, he could never recall an actual fantasy staring his raven friend. But god dammit, if he didn't want the Uchia why the hell would he have fought for him so? Think of him so often? Worry about him? Surly he was in love with him! And if he was in love with him he should want to have sex with him!

So why was his body refusing any attempt the Uchia made to arouse it?

The Uchia seemed to be having similar thoughts. His teeth were grit when they weren't clacking against the blondes in wet tonguing. His eyes were narrowed slightly, brow furrowed in frustration with himself or Naruto.

Slowly they began to give up.

The tongue grew less ferocious, the hands stoped roaming. Until finally they simply lay there panting in exhaustion, Sasuke still straddling the Naruto, head bend and leaning on his tanned shoulder. The pair's eyes were closed tightly, trying to ignore the situation.

Naruto wished he hadn't done it now. Lent close and confessed his thoughts to the Uchia when he had come to see him. He was sure he had feelings for him -Well, he had been sure.

And Sasuke had seemed sure as well. Taking the blondes hand and leading them into the hallway towards the bedroom.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto?"

He had grinned and squeezed the hand that held his and decided to stay silent for once. The Uchia didn't push for an answer and closed the door behind them quietly as if this were no big thing.

The first kiss had been more awkward then anything that followed- and that was no small fete.

Rookie mistakes were made in spades. They turned the same way and knocked cheeks. Sasuke's attempt to enter the blondes mouth were met with too much saliva and Naruto was sure he'd accidentally pulled out some of the Uchia's hair when it got caught on the necklace Tsunade had given him.

And it only got worse.

Not that they would admit it of course.

Not for almost an hour of frustrated attempts to please each other.

Was this an omen? That they shouldn't be together? Fate?

God dammit! He was starting to sound like a Genin Neji! Now. Naruto Uzimaki did not go down that easy!

He tried to ignore the ache in his back from the position and turned to his partner.

Sasuke did nothing to stop him. But Naruto cupped the Uchia's face in his hands, looked him straight in the eye and put his lips to his.

It was possibly the most successful kiss so far. It was chaste, sweet and Naruto did all he could have done in such a situation. He tried he very damned best not to be too forceful or too light. Not to pinch the Uchia's cheeks. And he ignored the irritation tickle of the Uchia's bangs on his neck.

They came part with a slight gasp for air, eyes closed.

"Anything?!" Naruto demanded hoarsely.

It was the first thing he had said in the hour that wasn't 'sorry'.

Their eyes meet evenly.

The Uchia shook his head but did not move. He was comfortable where he was.

Naruto frowned and dropped his hand. Letting out a tired sigh.

God dammit.

Finally he opened his eyes and looked thoughtfully at the Uchia who waited for a response. "Me neither." He admitted honestly and followed it with another sigh that embarrassingly turning into a yawn.

They lay in silence before the blonde frowned. "Is it weird if I'm disappointed?"

"I don't know. I cannot be sure that I am not." Sasuke told him and readjusted his arm as the blonde moved his head to relax his neck.

"I was sure there was _something_."

Sasuke smirked. Naruto seemed unhappy he had been wrong. Then Sasuke reminded himself he had been wrong too.

The blonde continued.

"Maybe… maybe there _is _something, but we were just expecting more?" Naruto suggested. He was determined to comprehend their relationship.

"Perhaps. But that doesn't explain why kissing you feels no different to punching you." Sasuke shrugged and laid his head next to the blonde.

"Hmm. Same. I feel like we might as well be sparing as trying to have sex."

Sasuke snorted.

"If it isn't there... It isn't going to work is it?" Naruto sighed.

"No. I don't think it will."

He unwrapped his legs from the raven and relaxed fully against his body. The Uchia did the same. It had nothing to do with trying to be closer. There was a chill, their bodies we warm and the blankets were out of immediate reach.

"I was _sure_ there was more to it. That we had something." Naruto pouted. Accepted his defeat and closing his eyes. He was tired. It had been a long day and he had a mission several hours from now.

"Perhaps the fact we can lie naked next to each other, after failing sexual intercourse and still remain talking as if this were mundane _is_ something. Perhaps we shoudln't push for more." Sasuke muttered. He was tired too and he had a feeling the blonde might have kept expressing his surprise verbally for some time if he didn't offer a reason.

His suggestion was met with silence. And for a few minutes the Uchia was sure he the blonde had fallen asleep.

"So we aren't in love then." Naruto sighed. He sounded vaguely disheartened.

"I don't think we are." Sasuke agreed.

Naruto yawned and fitted his head on Sasuke shoulder. It was comfortable.

"Well Damn." He muttered. "If I don't love you, I don't think I'll ever find someone."

Sasuke sighed and brushed his hair out of his sweaty face. "I'm sure your overreacting." He grumbled.

"Really? You don't think this means we'll be alone forever?" Naruto's tone was a little bitter, as if he wanst sure was asking a question or being cynical.

"No. Because we have each other even if it isn't sexual." The Uchia told him passively.

The blonde pouted knowing the remark was true. "Yeah. I guess so." Naruto sighed unhappily and closed his eyes. "Still…I wish I had someone."

Sasuke snorted. "If you want to be appreciated like that so badly, open your eyes a bit more often and you might be surprise at whose paying attention to you."

Sasuke was well aware of who paid that kind of attention to the blonde. Actually most of Kahona was aware of it. Naruto was the only one who was blind to it.

Naruto frowned. "Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Perhaps he'd see Sakura about it. Their female team mate would have more of an excuse to set the blonde up the Uchia could muster.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Sasuke sighed and reached over the bed side and picked the blanket off the floor.

"No, tell me now." Naruto demanded, pulling some of the blanket over himself and wrapping it tight.

"Go to sleep Dobe." Sasuke sighed and laid back down. Not at all surprised when Naruto huddled up against him again under his chin. Naruto wasn't distracted when the Uchia put and arm around him.

"Don't call me a Dobe, Teme." he muttered darkly and closed his eyes.

Sasuke smirked and sighed. "Dobe."

"Teme!"

* * *

Hinting at Hinata-Naruto in the end there, in case that wasn't clear.

Just so you know, I have nothing against Naruto and Sasuke being together- or Yaoi in case someone takes it that way. Sometimes I feel some fan fictions just don't justify it well. I decided I'd go in the other direction highlighting no matter how close Naruto and Sasuke might get it they will never be partners. Their relationship is too tricky for that in my mind. They just accept each other unconditionally.

I will never know what you think unless you tell me. Just like Sasuke and Naruto. Set a good example for them and tell me what YOU think about this Fic.

Biatch.


End file.
